Poor Grell
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Per usual, Grell never got Sebastian. In fact, you could call him rather unlucky when it came to that sort of thing. This day, unfortunately for the Reaper, was no different. One-Shot.


_No rights to Kuroshitsuji._

Linkinparkfan9799 Stories

_Kuroshitsuji_

_K+_

**Poor Grell**

Grell poked his head out of the rose-bushes, leaves and such tangling themselves in his long, red hair. He goggled at Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive family. Sebastian was currently busy trimming some bushes himself, so he did not pay heed to Grell. This made Grell believe he was not found. "Ooh~ My Bassy is looking as _sexy_ as ever," Grell purrs silently to himself. Sadly, this is how he spends his breaks from work.

Per usual, Grell never got Sebastian. In fact, you could call him rather unlucky when it came to that sort of thing. This day, unfortunately for the Reaper, was no different. At the time, Grell was mentally going over his plan: when Sebastian got in front of the bush, pounce on him and take his chance. _This is going to work!_ He thought constantly. Then again, a small part of his brain knew that his head was just suffocating in the clouds.

It took some time, but Sebastian took a step in front of the bush. Grell leaped out, arms wide open. "BASSY~!" Grell cheered. "Oh how I-!" He decided to stop with the hedge-clippers pointed to his chest. "Eh, Bassy?"

Sebastian smiled kindly, although it was clear that his thoughts were filled with the complete opposite of that. "Oh dear, seems like we have rat in the garden," he tisked, his eyes narrowing with annoyance.

The reaper gulped nervously and laughed, taking a step back. "N-Now Bassy, you wouldn't…" He bolted once the look in the demon's eyes was clear that he, in fact,_ would._ Sebastian was actually so willing to do it, he chased Grell while clipping the clippers in his hands.

He was not so happy about the turn out. Before Grell had fled the grounds, the blades managed to hack the ends of his hair and tear some sections of his red tailcoat. With a grumble or two, Grell sat in a tree and tried to patch them up with something, but that was not working out so well either. All he could really do about his hair was trim the bottoms with the so called 'death scythes' he had received when his chainsaw was confiscated. For whatever reason, he was allowed to keep them. Grell had an itching feeling that they had purposely given him such useless tools so he wouldn't be on the job until further notice.

Fortunately, he had his chainsaw with him at the moment. Maybe that would be his next approach? Grell gave it some thought before shaking his head. Surely his charms would be enough to woo the demon! Confidence overflowing his conscience, he jumped from the tree and ran back for the grounds. If he was correct, Sebastian would be dusting the mansion. _All these breaks spent watching Bassy is going to pay off!_ Grell thought excitedly.

The door loomed over the reaper as he ran up. Honestly, some small part of his mind told him to knock, but the rest of his mind overruled that with simple barging in. So he grabbed the doorknob and jerked it to the side as he flung the door open. "BASSY!" he exclaimed for the second time that day. The door was already threatening to slam into his face. Grell stuck his foot in the door's path and blocked it from closing entirely, pushing against it with all his might. For one, Sebastian was a strong demon, and having one's foot crushed in the door is not pleasant, even for a Reaper. "H-HEY!"

"PLEASE LEAVE!" Sebastian grunted, trying his own best to shut the door. _How cute, Sebastian being in-denial~_ Grell thought as to protect his self-esteem.

"But Bassy, I want to spend some time with my _love!"_ Grell wriggled, blushing at the thoughts he had.

Unpleasant as they were to anyone else, they made Grell squeal in utter delight. Sebastian, however, shuddered and prevented himself from vomiting all over the floor. He had a fair guess as to what Grell's thoughts were.** "GO AWAY,"** Sebastian stressed, his right eye twitching. Of course, Grell refused to give up the assault and ended up getting an arm in. At this rate, Sebastian was going to decapitate the reaper right then and there. After all, a simple butler such as himself would be able to clean the bloody left that was bound to be left behind.

Eventually the racket reached Ciel Phantomhive's study. "What is that noise?" he muttered bitterly. Ciel went to the door and walked for the staircase when he saw what seemed to be Sebastian fighting with the front door. There was something red, but Ciel really could not tell what it was. "Sebastian, what are you doing?"

The voice of his master seemed to give Sebastian extra strength as to kick the door and crush Grell's arm. "Oh, trying to ward off an unwanted guest," he informed.

"OWOWOWOW!" Grell winced, yanking his arm back. "That hurt!" He swore he could hear 'that was the intention' from the other side before the door was shut and locked. Grell pouted and stomped off the grounds, sitting in the same tree as last time.

It felt a bit good that he was not chased to the tree this time, but with the aching arm, it was not much of an improvement. He thought for a bit before falling out of the tree and rushing for town. If his last plan did not work, he would not see Sebastian for a week as punishment! How _dare_ he be so in-denial!

In so, at night while Sebastian was in his own room, staring at the ceiling from the bed, Grell came again. He was now in an elegant red dress with his hair bound up in a red braid. Grinning like a mad man, he took a little pebble from the ground and threw it at the window. A small 'dink' echoed, but there was no response. Grell found a slightly larger rock and threw that. The noise was louder, granted, but there was still no response. His impatience got the best of him and Grell seized a rock the size of his hand. With a strong thrust, the rock went soaring and crashed through the window.

"Oh for God's sake!" Sebastian huffed, stomping to the window. "…Grell, GO AWAY."

Grell ignored every word Sebastian said. All he really paid attention to was how the moonlight shined on Sebastian's pale skin. His raven-hair was a bit rustled, making blood trickle out of Grell's nose. "Ooh BASSY!" Grell wriggled. "O Bassy, Bassy, wherefore art thou, Bassy?" _Oh for the love of…_was Sebastian's thought. "Deny thy feud and refuse thy race; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Reaper!"

It took a few seconds for the lousy acting to kick into Sebastian's senses and slap his forehead, dragging the hand down his face. "That's _impossible_," he growled. How could one simply stop being who they are? It was not like he could stop being a demon due to free will!

"It's possible with _love_~!" Grell sang, patting his hair self-consciously. Sebastian just walked back to bed. Grell's eye twitched. "That's it!" He grabbed his chainsaw from out of its place under the skirt and leapt up to the window, the chainsaw roaring. "STOP BEING IN DENIAL!"

Sebastian grumbled and tackled Grell, making both of them fall out of the window and crash hard on the grass below. "Shut up!" Sebastian hissed. "You'll wake all of _EUROPE_ if you keep this up!"

Grell, however, was not focused on that. He paid more attention to their position. Blushing like mad, he pecked Sebastian on the lips. "Oh Bassy, you sly-**AAAAAAH!"** The reaper ran, for the demon chased him out of the grounds and farther off with his own chainsaw, spitting the taste of Reaper off his lips. "Oh Bassy, no need to be shy!"

"**SHUT UP!"**

Poor Grell, never to get Sebastian's love. Yet, _something_ good came out of that day after all…


End file.
